


Sunlight and Moonbeams

by magic_at_mungos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_at_mungos/pseuds/magic_at_mungos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna needs to find her inner peace again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight and Moonbeams

The weak spring sunlight filtered through the window of her bedroom and Luna rested her chin on her knees as she sat on her bed. She loved the smell of spring and longed to be outside and not stuck indoors with essays to write over the Easter holidays. She finally threw down her quill and jumped off her bed. The wind was singing to her as it blew through the budding trees. 

Luna ran downstairs and called to her father, “Dad, I'm going out. I’ll be quite safe. The spring is calling to me.” She did not wait for an answer and the door slammed behind her. She took a deep breath and smiled. She turned some cartwheels just to get the itch out of her heels and wandered down to the river. 

She sat down on the bank and kicked off her shoes. Dangling her feet in the water, Luna closed her eyes and turned her face up to the sun. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there, feeling at peace for the first time she came home for the holidays and then jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

Luna opened her eyes and saw Ginny behind her. Ginny sat down next to her cross-legged. “I thought you’d be down here. You always need to be outside on the first days of spring.” With a small smile, she added, “I guess you rubbed off on me. I felt like I've been in a cage all day.” 

Luna gave her a smile in return. “All the walls and house came after. Before the magic and humans.” Ginny gave her a sidelong look. Luna was used to those sorts of looks.

“Mum’s baking. Do you want to come round to help decorate the cakes and then stay for tea? She said that she’s worried about you not eating properly.” Luna tilted her head and finally nodded.

“I must tell Dad that I won’t be home. He still worries about me after Mum died.” She stood up and picked up her shoes. “Do you want to come back with me?” 

Ginny shrugged. “I’ll come. Your dad’s cool”

*****

Molly watched the two girls mess about in the kitchen – not knowing whether to laugh at Luna’s flights of fancy or worry about her state of mind. Xenophilius Lovegood was _peculiar_ to say the least and Luna seemed to be taking after him. She sighed quietly. There was only so much she could do. Luna seemed to be fed and clothed properly and Molly had never got over Eloise Lovegood telling her to stop being an interfering old bag when Luna and Ginny were five.

Molly was jolted out of her thoughts when Luna spoke to her. “Sorry, dear. What did you say?”

Luna looked at her and repeated, “Thank you for inviting me over. I haven’t made cakes at home since my mum died. It upsets Dad as she was very good at baking.”

Molly didn't quite know what to say to that. With a tight smile, she replied, “Well if you ever fancy giving me a hand, come over. You can never have too much cake in this house.”

With a nod, Luna returned to the conversation she was having with Ginny. She would have to talk to Arthur. Arthur seemed to know how to deal with Luna better.

*****

That Easter holiday seemed to pass in a sort of dream state for Luna. Studying at night in order to spend the days outside. She never minded the April showers and revisited her childhood haunts. Luna didn't know what she was looking for but knew that if she wanted the answers, she wouldn't find them inside.

Ginny would join her on some days and they had picnics and games that left them breathless with laughter. Luna knew it would be different at school. It was _always_ different at school but she didn't mind. 

On the last day of the holidays, Luna knew she wanted to be alone. Soon it would be back to school and it would be twelve weeks before she could be back home. Luna didn't mind the summer term as she could see the mountains in the long summer evenings and once the exams had finished, it almost felt like she had the freedom to roam like she did here. 

She knew where she wanted to spend the day – a small clearing filled with bluebells. She had been there the last time we went on an outing with her mother. Luna liked to spend time there and she felt close to her mother again. Sitting there, making a garland of flowers and talking to her mother gave Luna the confidence to get on the train the next day.

Luna knew she wasn't like Ginny. She didn't want to be but she wished she had Ginny’s confidence. Luna had seen her brothers treat her like another boy and a princess by turns. The only one she really liked was Charlie, who spoke to her like a grown up. A very little one but a grown up. He took her talk of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack seriously and he told her of the animals that he had seen in Romania. She wanted to visit there when she was older.

*****

Molly Weasley took both Luna and Ginny to Kings Cross with a huge packed lunch for both of them. After hugging Ginny and kissing her forehead, she turned to Luna slightly awkwardly. “Do you want a hug, dear?”

Luna considered this seriously. She decided that Molly was only trying to be nice. She nodded and gave Molly a squeeze round the waist. “Thank you, Mrs Weasley. My dad says that you are a nice person even though you don’t understand the way we live.” 

Molly looked slightly disarmed and then gave them both a proper smile. “It’s just a little unorthodox, dear. That’s all. You both seem happy enough.”

There weren't many students on the train back to Hogwarts. Most of the older students had stayed to do their revision for their exams and the younger ones mostly stayed to practice Quidditch. Ginny and Luna were the only ones in their carriage and they played card games for most of the journey. Ginny seemed happier than she had been after the events of their first year. She was smiling and laughing and almost sounded like her old self. 

As the train drew into Hogsmeade station, Luna asked seriously, “Do you still have nightmares? I would. It sounded scary.”

A shadow fell over Ginny’s face. “Some times are better than others. Madam Pomfrey doesn't like giving me sleeping draughts in case my body gets used to them.”

Luna nodded. “If you want a friend, you can come and sit outside with me. It can be lonely in a room full of people.”

Ginny looked sharply at Luna. “Thank you. Percy can be a little overbearing,” she said quietly. “I don’t know my dorm mates very well.”

As they got out of the train and walked to the carriages, Luna smiled. Maybe Ginny was really her friend.


End file.
